darkwingduckfandomcom-20200223-history
Beagle Boys
The Beagle Boys are a family of crooks that for at least three generations have been enemies of Scrooge McDuck while a fourth generation is being raised to take over one day. The term Beagle Boys is used synonymously with "Beagle Family", but conventionally refers to a large group of brothers or male cousins that belong to the third generation going after Scrooge's fortune. At times, they operate under guidance of a relative from earlier generations. The Beagle Boys are simple felons who are out for quick monetary gain; cold hard cash, resources to easily make money, and stuff they'd otherwise buy anyway are the only targets of interest they have. What makes the Beagle Boys more than low-level criminals is that the entire family is in on the criminal setup and the members are highly loyal to one another, meaning that in terms of numbers they are at the top of the game. Character Background The seven most common members are Big Time, Burger, Bouncer, Baggy, Babyface, Bugle/Bebop and Bankjob. Sometimes their mother Ma Beagle shows up to lead them. Personality Appearance Fiction Cartoon Bigtime, Burger, Baggy, and Bouncer Beagle visit the island resort of Phineas Sharp to participate in the auction for the master list of SHUSH agents. To pass the time, they mingle with the other villains. Boom! Studios comics In the Duck Tales/Darkwing Duck Crossover Story Dangerous Currency they help Megavolt steal the Gizmo Duck Suit as they team up with The Phantom Blot, The League of Eve-il, and the Fearsome Four (The Fearsome Five minus Nega Duck) and various other Darkwing and Scrooge villains. Notes * There are two "categories" of Beagle Boys. Carl Barks invented this family of crooks in 1951 and portrayed them as identical individuals who can only be distinguished by their prison numbers printed on a plate on their shirts. In fact, they don't even know their names and identify solely by their prison numbers. Only their once-mentioned mother knows their names and she isn't talking without payment. All Duck fiction since then uses this format with the exception of DuckTales. DuckTales individualized its Beagle Boys in appearance, name, and personality and notably added Ma Beagle to the main group. * As a sequel of sorts to DuckTales, Darkwing Duck would be expected to use the individualized approach. This is true for "In Like Blunt". Cover 17A of "Dangerous Currency" shows that this was also the original plan for the Boom! Studios crossover, but license trouble required the project to be cut down drastically. Instead, five identical Beagle Boys show up in the comic story. Joe Books has since picked up the series by showing identical Beagle Boys in Part 1 of "Orange Is the New Purple" but exchanging them for individualized Beagle Boys in Part 2. * The sources for the various Beagles are: ** First generation: Ma Beagle (I) ("Once Upon a Dime") who may have overlap with Granny Beagle ("Granny Beagle's Birthday"), Grandpa Blackheart Beagle ("The Fantastic River Race") ** Second generation: Ma Beagle's three sons ("Once Upon a Dime"), Blackheart Beagle's three sons ("The Fantastic River Race"), Auntie Corrie ("Een Slang voor een Suikertante"), Auntie Léonie Beagle ("The Beagle Boys" (August 1964)), Ma Beagle (II) (DuckTales) ** Third generation: Beagle Boys (Carl Barks-original characters with a varied history between post-Barks comics and DuckTales), Beagles Babes (I) ("The Good Muddahs"), Baritone Beagle ("Mrs. Beakley's Secret Love") ** Fourth generation: Bully Beagle ("Nothing to Fear"), the Beagle Brats ("Treasure of Aztecland", reimagined in "Take Me Out of the Ballgame"), the Beagle Babes (II) ("The Beagle Babes"). Category:Characters Category:Groups Category:Villains Category:1992 characters Category:Cartoon characters Category:Boom! Studios comic characters Category:Import characters